And the Sun Stood Still
by Shimmer of Grey
Summary: Draco has always wanted her. Will she deny him when they are forced together? WARNING-rape- HG/DM onesided HG/RW HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

**And the Sun Stood Still**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Draco and Snape would be in my bed…yum.

_If a man happens to meet a virgin who is not pledged to be married and rapes her and they are discovered, he shall pay the girl's father fifty shekels of silver. He must marry the girl, for he has violated her. He can never divorce her as long as he lives._

_-Deuteronomy 24:28_

**Chapter 1-**

Draco stared at her. Her caramel curls whipped around her slim shoulders like a willows branches. Her beauty was the talk of the village males. Unlike the rest of the village's female population, Hermione's beauty seemed to glow. It was so natural. Elegant. He had seen the way the Weasley males adored her. And Potter followed her like a smitten puppy. He wanted her. No one else could touch her. He wanted her innocence. If she wouldn't give it to him willingly, he would take what belonged to him.

XXX

Hermione's knees were aching up a storm. She'd been picking herbs for her parents since dawn. Her stubborn curls refused to stay in their tie, flying around her face. With her basket nearly full, Hermione stood and nearly stumbled as her knees cracked. Hermione slowly walked to the top of the sparkly wooded hill and let her knees give way. She groaned and straightened her legs, letting the blood circulate back to her cramped limbs. She gazed down the hill at her little village. Home. A divided home.

The village of Gryffindor lay between the land of two ruling families, the Malfoys and the Parkinsons. Two houses of pig-headed nobles. They were powerful, but were limited by the village Elders. Hermione smiled at the thought of the Elders. Elder Dumbledore and Elder McGonagall were two crazy lovebirds. They skirted around each other, but everyone noticed. Elder McGonagall had taken Hermione on as an apprentice of sorts. Hermione's own parents were the village Healers. They weren't rich by any mean, but they weren't poor.

Hermione stretched and slowly stood. Harry and Ron would come looking for her if she didn't appear soon. She shook her head at the thought of her two best friends. Harry Potter was Gryffindor's wonder child. His parents had been murdered when he was an infant, but the identity of the murderer was still a mystery. Harry was Dumbledore's student, yet treated him like the son he never had. Harry was a boy of good deeds. He was always there to help out. That was what drew Hermione to him. His kindness and sparkling eyes. He was her brother.

Ronald Weasley she had confusing feelings for. On one hand he was a great friend, on the other he was more. They had been friends since infancy. Her parents had delivered all the Weasley children. All seven hooligans. Ron had been her first kiss. It had been awkward and they never repeated it. Ron was impatient and idiotic, but he was a loyal friend. She loved badgering him.

Hermione tread down the hill towards the village. Tonight was the Autumn Festival. She was so excited to taste all the pies and jams. She had waited to see if Ron would man up and ask her to the dance. He only talked about the food his mother was preparing. Pig. With a sigh Hermione clutched her basket and made her way around the trees.

XXX

God, just being behind her and watching her walk was too much for him. Did she know what she did to him? They never really had a real conversation. He didn't deserve to talk to her. Didn't deserve to hear her melodic voice. He didn't deserve it, but he would take it. She would be his.

Draco stood and quietly crept up on his angel. Smacking a hand over her mouth, he pulled her to the ground. She screamed silently. Draco pushed his nose into her curls and let her scent wash over him. Arouse him. Only him. He ground himself into her bottom. He groaned. She felt so good. He flipped them over and pushed her back into the ground as he sat on her pelvis.

Her eyes were wide and tears threatened to trickle down her cheek. Draco felt a pang of regret, but pushed it aside. She had to know who she belonged to. Keeping his hand over her mouth he leaned down.

"Only you."

And he took her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

**Chapter Two**

Hermione felt the world still. The birds were silenced and the wind seemed to have ceased its whispering. Everything happened at once. Before she knew it she was on the ground and someone was straddling her. He was moaning sweet nothings in her ear. Hermione jerked away.

"Get the hell off me!" She pushed at his chest and hit him with her fists. It was little use. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. Tears of frustration rolled down her cheek. After the initial fear wore off blinding anger set in. Blinking her tears away, she glared up at the body covering hers only to gasp in shock.

"M-m-MALFOY!?" The body above hers stilled. Draco looked down into her dirty face. Even with the dirt and tears smeared across her cheek, he thought her beautiful. He then proceeded to push her dress up to her thighs. Her struggling began anew and he held her down with his hips.

"Don't wriggle, pet. It makes me want you even more." Hermione screeched and doubled her movements. Draco released one of her wrists and quickly pulled down his pants, freeing his erection. He wasn't quick enough. Hermione dug her nails into his cheek causing him to cry out. He grabbed her again.

"I'm warning you, love. I don't want to hurt you, but you're making this difficult." Hermione stilled, panting from her efforts. She glared at him, the tears returning.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco wished he could wipe them away. He nearly moaned as his hips ground into her nether regions.

"I can't say." Hermione stared at him in disbelief. Didn't he have a fiancé? Didn't ALL the girls in the village want to bed him? Why her? The questions pooled in her mind, but never left her lips.

Draco couldn't tell her. She would never understand. It was killing him inside to do it this way, but there was no other option. He would make it up to her. Draco continued to grind into her, hoping she was even a little wet.

Hermione closed her eyes in resignation.

"You may take my body, but you will never have anything else." He thrust into her in silence. She gasped in pain, crying out. The tears, once a stream, were now a mighty river.

He continued to pound into her. Hermione felt like her insides were on fire. She could feel the blood trail down her thighs. Her eyes widened in dismay as she felt a shock of pleasure course through her body. No. This couldn't be happening. She was being raped. Why was her body betraying her now?

She groaned in pain and pleasure. Draco stopped at the sound and stared at her face. He had been looking elsewhere, to ashamed to see the pain blooming in her eyes. He could see the confusion and fear painted there. He felt his chest tighten. It would all be over soon.

_Mine._

XXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape sighed as he ambled up the path. He had emptied out his ingredient stock this morning and decided to trek into the forest for the items. The Grangers had stopped him on the way and asked him if he had seen their daughter. They said she had left hours ago to pick herbs. Odd. Severus agreed to look for her on his way. He didn't mention the way his heart tightened at the thought of her being hurt. He quickened his pace. Silly girl picking plants all alone. He would have gladly come with her.

Severus stopped when he saw her basket up ahead. He ran to the spot and noticed the herbs were strewn about the ground. He looked around wildly.

"HERMIONE!" He turned when he heard a cry. He ran until he found the source. His eyes widened and his hands fisted. His black eyes darkened even more.

Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, lord and master of their land, was defiling HIS Hermione. In a split second Severus grabbed Draco by the back of his collar and slammed him into a tree. He looked down at Hermione. His heart cried out at her tear stained face. She quickly scrambled away to the other side of the clearing. Severus glared back at the blonde bastard. Draco was staring at him defiantly.

"Why?" Severus questioned.

"You'll see." Was all Draco said before a fist slammed into his face and darkness overcame him.

**Wow. Sorry it has been so long! Between work, school, and life I never have time for my stories. Life has been hectic. ** **Review and tell me what you think! XOXO Grey**


End file.
